swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Equani
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Species The Equani are a very large Species evolved from predators on their homeworld of Equanus. Though most Equani appear incredibly large and fierce, they tend to be gentle-souled beings more interested in high culture. As a species, they are incredibly adept at sensing emotions, and many put this ability to work in various fields such as psychology. Unfortunately, just before the Clone Wars, a mysterious solar flare incinerated all life on Equanus, leaving the Species represented by only the few thousand Equani that were off-world at the time. The Species’ extinction is considered imminent, and in the wake of the Clone Wars’ eruption, many theories have surfaced regarding the destruction of the empathic Species; ranging from Republic super-laser weapon tests to a number of other conspiracy theories. Equani Characteristics Personality: Equani are usually reserved, compassionate and understanding toward others. They are excellent listeners and well known for dispensing good advice, traits that make them excellent minders, or psychologists. Physical Description: Equani, while only around two meters tall, are incredibly large-bodied. Their bulk is covered in short-pale fur ranging from browns to blondes and grays. Their eyes are very large, and always match the color of their fur. Their mouths are also large, filled with double-rows of sharp teeth. Their hands end in four fingers with small claws. Average Height/Weight: 'A typical Equani stands at 2 meters tall and weighs about 100 kilograms. 'Age Groups: Equanis age at the following stages: Homeworld: The original home of the Equani was Equanus, a planet in the Nharl System. It was scorched by a solar flare, believed to have been caused when the Republic tested a new superlaser. The only living Equani are those who were off-world at the time. Languages: Equani speak and read Basic. Equani voices are low and smooth, considered very calming. Example Names: Klo Merit, Roni Kath, Tuan Ko. Adventurers: '''Equani encountered off-world are almost always Nobles or Scoundrels, often working in some capacity where their empathic abilities prove invaluable. While there is not a strong tradition of Equani Jedi, all Equani are incredibly empathic and open to The Force. Equani Species Traits Equani share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Equani receive a +2 bonus to their Charisma. Equani can easily see what effect their words have on those around them, giving them exceptional people skills. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Equanis have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Equanis have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Empathic: Equani are naturally empathic. As a Free Action, an Equani may make a Perception check opposed by a target’s Will Defense. If successful, the Equani may discover the target’s general emotional state, which provides a +4 Species bonus to all Persuasion Checks made against the target for the duration of the encounter. The target cannot detect this check. * Automatic Languages: All Equani can speak, read, and write Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Equani